Choose Wisely
by Nina-Neko-Youkai
Summary: Momo Hinamori is new to Karakura high school. Being the adopted little sister of a gang leader and having to keep it a secret isn't easy. Now Momo has to choose: the boy from her enemy's gang. Or his life? Rating may go up..maybe. DISCLAIMER! I DON'T own, I suck at summaries. Full summary inside. Please read?


**Hey..yes a shame.. me starting a new story but it was spur of the moment thing. I was reading through..and I noticed their aren't a lot of MomoxUlquiorra fan fictions so I wrote one! **

**I only own the Plot. NOT the characters or that stuff.**

**Summary.**

** High School isn't easy, especially for Momo Hinamori. Being the adopted younger sister of The Soul Reapers gang leader And having to hide it. Not to mention the school bullies, the enemy gang, and certain boy who seems to have her interest, only he is part of that Arrancar. Will they make it? Or is he simply playing with her emotions? **

* * *

** Chapter 1**

** The first day**

"Oi Momo! Let's go!" A voiced yelled, beckoning a brown haired girl to move faster, or surely be left Behind. The said girl ran down the stairs in her school uniform, her hair in its simple bun with bangs framing her face, she had left some of the longer hair with the bangs out this time, reaching below her breast. She smiled at the owner of the voice.

"Sorry Ichigo!" She said, hugging the boy. Then the two left the building heading for Karakura High school.

"So, Peaches, are you ready for a new school?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked his best friend. The two had grown up together, almost. He was a few years older than her. They shared memories that could never be replaced, and he cared for her deeply, she was like a sister almost. He risked his life protecting her from people, especially Aizen. He never wanted to see her broken again.

" Almost, I just wish I went to school with the rest of you guys." Momo sighed, while she was a junior in high school, the rest of the gang were freshmen and sophomores in college. Ichigo was a sophomore. Honestly she was nervous, what if the kids didn't like her? What if Ichigo and the gang forgot about her? Momo sighed and shook those thoughts out of her head.

"Well then work hard and keep those grades to par." The oranged haired boy said as they approached to school. At the gate Ichigo and Momo departed after a hug and a tease from Ichigo.

The peach walked into the office and got her classes.

'Hm not bad Momo,' she thought as she walked down the hall with her eyes glued to her paper.

'AP Trig, AP physics, AP history, Art, Gym, and... a free period?' Momo wondered how she lucked out on this. Smiling she sharply turned a corner

'Maybe this is my lucky ye-'

Momo was cut out of her thoughts as she ran into something hard.

'Or should I say someone.' She looked up at the pale face that belonged to the 'wall' she ran into. Momo frowned. She didn't hear him walking.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't think someone was around the corner." She said, faking a sheepish grin. The boy held out his hand. Momo took it hesitantly. After she was pulled up she took in the boys features. He was tall and slender, and he was so pale. He wore his uniform with the jacket on but unbuttoned,his shirt buttoned up until the last two buttons, it was tucked into his pants and he wore a tie that was lazily put on it seemed. He had piercing teal eyes, they were so bright, yet so dull and empty. His hair was dark, 'Almost blue' Momo noted. It looked messy but neat, reaching the end of his neck. He started blankly at her.

"Thank you." She said, and smiled. He took a small intake of breath, if she had not been trained so well she would not have heard it. Looking at the boy Momo saw a flash of astonishment on his face before it was quickly covered with a blank stare and a nod. With that Momo turned and walked away, the boy turned but looked back as the mysterious girl.

"She didn't even blush." He mumbled and then he turned to head to his homeroom, Mr. Kurosaki didn't care if he was there or not, he was a pretty cool teacher, he just let them do what they pleased. As long was it stayed 1980s PG, because today's PG was like R.

The boy took a seat in the back of the class, Kurosaki-sensei wasn't here yet.

'Weird' the boy thought as his 'friend' came over. He ignored the looks that the girls in class kept sending his way, and when one walked past him, or waved he simply ignored it. His blue haired friend sat behind him in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

"Yo! Ulquiorra! How was summer?its good to be back!" He said, the pale boy sighed. He had somehow befriend this loud, arrogant boy during their 5th grade year.

"It was the same, uneventful'" Ulquiorra said, looking at his friend "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. What have you done?" His friend froze at the sound of his last name being used.

"Dude, I was in Hiroshima all break. I swear." Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra didn't have a chance to further interrogate his friend, because at that moment Kurosaki-sensei decided to return to the classroom. The entire class fell silent, a sign of respect for their favorite homeroom teacher. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Sorry for my lateness, I had to pick up some things." He said. Then his face fell into a relaxed state. "Okay! Before I let you all just sit around and be bums! I have some news. We have a new student, she is from Las Vegas, Nevada." He said. He walked over to the door." Please come in."

Ulquiorra smirked. 'Its her'

Momo stood awkwardly at the front of the class, all eyes were on her. She looked down. 'Damn'

"This is Momo Hinamori, she is new to this school and place." Kurosaki-sensei said before looking at his clipboard. Turning to Momo he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Take a seat next to . I hope you don't mind." He said to both Momo and Ulquiorra. Momo shrugged and looked around, she didn't have the slightest ideas who that was, but she saw 3 open seats. Sighing Ulquiorra raised his hand. What surprised him was when he heard his deep voice call

"Hinamori, over here."

Momo looked at the boy and her eyes widened a little, it was the boy from earlier. Great. She walked slowly over to the empty seat and sat down.

"Thanks." She said lowly. She got a head nod in return. Then class was set free. The minute that happened 15 girls surrounded Ulquiorra's desk, asking him and telling him about their summer, and whatnot. Grimmjow turned to the new girl.

"Hinamori eh?" He said

"Yep. That's me and you are?" The girl said giving a ghost of a smile. Grimmjow moved from behind Ulquiorra to the now empty desk in front of Momo's. This movement alerted Ulquiorra and he turned to watch his friend speak with mystery girl, Momo, who sat with her back to him. He felt a tug of something. He didn't care, she was just a newby whom unlike the rest of the girls found no interest in him, maybe she was into girls.

"Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He said smirking "call me Grimmjow'" he added. Momo smiled

"Good p, because your last name is like a tongue twister." She joked.

"So how do you know this boy." Grimmjow asked pointing to Ulquiorra who had shook the girls and was reading. Ulquiorra heard and sighed, here goes another lie by another girl about how she knew him over summer.

"Well actually," Momo blushed, and sheepishly said " I sort of ran into him in the hallway, literally."

Ulquiorra was shocked, no lie just the truth, simple. Grimmjow burst out laughing. He turned to his friend.

"Ulquiorra, seriously man." He snickered. Ulquiorra glared at the boy.

"Shut up, I was not paying heed to my surroundings, the hall were suppose to be empty." He said, his eyes sifting to the girl. She felt guilty for that.

"But this peachy one had to be skipping in the hall, not in class." Ulquiorra added casually, smirking before returning to his book.

Momo and Grimmjow looked at each other. Grimmjow never once heard Ulquiorra tease anybody besides him, and a girl at that! Momo on the other hand was surprised by the sudden nickname given to her by the pale boy. Both smiled.

On the other side of the room all the girls sat looking longingly at their prince. Ulquiorra never joked with any of them, or even smirked. They all look at the new girl with envious eyes.

Yes, this year will be..exciting for Momo.

* * *

Well that's it! What did you think? Please review. Oh please?


End file.
